To The Last Lick
by ancarett
Summary: Something sweet's on offer in the mess. Kara's first in line but can Lee convince her to share? Set after "Home, Part II" in S2.


Author's Note: Set after "Home, Part II" in S2. Written for featherjean in the livejournal Kara/Lee ficathon (klficathon). The requirements were "ice cream and downtime; porn great but not required". I got as porny as I could given the restraints of where the story resolved itself. Beta credits to sabaceanbabe!

* * *

"Oh my gods," Kara groaned as Kat reverently lifted the lid off the small cooler. The younger woman smiled at that involuntary exclamation and lifted one of the tubs from the chilled depths. The gourmet kitchens of _Cloud Nine_ had provided this special delivery as a gesture of gratitude to the pilots of _Galactica_, almost all of whom were lined up, waiting their turn.

"For you," Kat said, handing the tub to Kara before reaching into the cooler again as the other pilots lined up behind Starbuck jigged in place impatiently.

Oblivious to their excitement, Kara sank down into one of the empty seats and grabbed a spoon from the stack beside the cooler. Carefully popping the lid off of the tub, she stared, rapt, at the glorious treat awaiting her: cold, sweet, creamy perfection. Kara drove her spoon into the frozen concoction and then lifted that to her mouth. Her eyes closed and she shuddered at the sheer bliss of the moment.

"Oh my gods," she managed again, after removing the empty spoon from her mouth. A couple of the pilots still waiting in line for their share of the special treat started huffing, drooling and making mock grabs for her container. Kara growled protectively, rolling off of the chair and backing towards the hatchway. Kat laughed as she passed the next container to Hot Dog while Starbuck carefully protected her own share, backing away from the rest of the rowdy crew members.

So intent was Kara on the actions of the other pilots in front of her that she was completely unprepared for backing into something solid, warm and unyielding. Curving her body protectively around her dessert, Kara looked over her shoulder into Lee's blue, blue eyes.

"Oh my gods," she managed as she slowly turned around to face her immediate superior, . "Lee."

Still in his dress greys and obviously just finished up with a stint in CIC, Lee was crisp and clean. Kara keenly felt the grime and sweat of her day's work still on her skin and needed all her considerable strength of will to resist the urge to straighten her rumpled tank tops.

Lee didn't seem to notice her inner struggle, his attention clearly having been captured by the tub clasped in Kara's hands. "What's that?" he asked carefully, craning his head to get a good look at the contents.

"Mine," Kara responded sharply, cradling the spoon and the container close.

Lee snorted and let a few more pilots past him into the growing line-up in the mess. "I can tell." He gestured towards the other end of the mess where Kat presided over the excited room. "You think they'll have anything left for me?"

Kara dug a spoonful out and savoured it while Lee rolled his eyes. Popping the utensil out of her mouth, she pretended to ponder a while before finally responding, "I don't know. The usual rules are first-come, first-served. Maybe you can pull rank?"

Lee squinted as he eyed the dozens of Viper and Raptor crewmembers clamouring around the rapidly emptying cooler. "I'd be the most unpopular officer on board if I did that," he said.

"More so than Colonel Tigh, do you think?" Kara asked before dipping her spoon back in into the creamy sweetness for another serving. She noticed Lee's gaze following the movement with a fierce intensity and couldn't resist letting her tongue swirl lazily around the bowl of the metal spoon as she slowly pulled it from her mouth.

Kara waggled the spoon in front of Lee's face. "Actual to Apollo, come in, Apollo."

"What?" Lee asked, blinking rapidly. He stepped closer to her as Duck exited the mess hall, triumphantly clutching his share of the bounty and a chorus of wails erupted behind them.

Kara saw that Kat had reached the bottom of the cooler. With one hand holding her own serving, the younger pilot upended the cooler in front of the disappointed crowds still thronging the room. Kara gestured towards the confusion behind her. "If you want to beat out Colonel Tigh for the hate-list, just try commandeering something here. It'll be ugly. Possibly fatal."

Lee bit his lip as he looked over at the loud group surrounding Kat and the other pilots who'd been lucky enough to nab a container. A few smaller clusters emerged around some of the more generous crewmembers who were sharing their good fortune with one or two of their crewmates.

Kara sidled out into the corridor. "No way am I letting them get mine," she vowed and headed off with Lee at her heels.

"Kara?"

"No way, Lee," Kara responded as she headed off towards a an echoing corridor not far from the water tanks.

"You didn't even wait to hear what I was asking about," Lee complained as he hunkered down beside her on the metal decking.

Kara dug her spoon in again and looked up. "I didn't have to. Lee, this is mine. I was there first. Frak, I helped Kat wheedle this out of the stores on _Cloud Nine_. It's mine by right."

Lee nodded and shifted closer. "But you could share."

"No."

"C'mon!"

"Whining ill-befits an officer, Lee." She shoved the spoonful in her mouth and slowly pulled it out, blatantly savouring every last bit.

Lee stole a glance at the tub, already half empty and clearly decided to change tactics. "I'll trade you."

Kara smirked. "What've you got that's as good as this?"

Lee adopted an equally confident expression. "You'd like it."

Kara snorted and dug into the container again for another spoonful. Lee leaned a bit closer and she edged slightly away, slightly, overly conscious of his proximity.

"C'mon!" Lee's voice verged on the edge of whining. Kara contemplated what was left, trying to decide if sharing some would be worth it. She darted a glance over at Lee, who leaned in hopefully.

"No way, Adama."

"I could _order_ you to hand it over."

Kara snorted again. "You and whose army?" She dug in with renewed fervour, stuffing her mouth full and almost instantly regretting it as the cold caused her head to ache. She groaned and lifted one hand to massage her aching forehead.

"Hey!" she howled as she felt the dessert snatched from her grasp. Kara launched herself from the floor in heated pursuit of Lee, her work boots clanging heavily against the metal decking. Lee, who'd been running at a leisurely pace, clearly saw Kara's determination and sped up his pace. But she had the advantage of momentum and rocketed into her commanding officer, shoulder first, just before he could dart down another corridor.

The two pilots tumbled to the ground deck as Kara tackled Lee. He rolled to protect the fragile tub but it slipped out of his grip. Both of them lunged for it. Kara, being on top, shamelessly shoved Lee beneath her to reclaim her prize. As she snagged the dessert, she became aware of the awkward position she'd achieved, stretched out, full-length, on top of Lee.

Spoon in one hand, container in the other, Kara straddled her rather disheveled commanding officer. Acutely conscious of the closeness of their situation, she sought to make a little distance between them, but rocking back on her heels put her even more in contact with his lower torso. Flushing in embarrassment, Kara shoved herself sideways and onto the safer ground of the corridor, itself.

Somewhat subdued, Lee sat up and straightened his rumpled uniform. Kara raised her eyebrows at him over the spoon she was slowly pulling from her mouth. "Learned your lesson?" she taunted.

Lee sighed. "It was worth a try." As he moved to rise to his feet, Kara felt a small swell of pity and reached out to detain him.

"Here," she said, swiping a spoonful which she offered him.

Lee's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You sure?" he asked.

"Don't tempt the fates," Kara advised as she shoved the spoon at him.

Lee intercepted the rough offer, curling his hand around hers to guide the utensil more carefully into his mouth. When his lips closed around the spoon, Kara shivered. She could feel his tongue swirling against the spoon, cleaning it of every last vestige of creamy goodness.

When he released the spoon, she blinked, realizing she'd been staring at him the whole time. "Good?" she asked.

"The best," Lee managed, with a significant look. Kara flushed again and turned her gaze to the tub. "I'll share the rest, since I think you've learned your lesson," she said.

Lee slid to sit beside her and took the spoon from her lax grasp. "Let me," he offered, serving up a spoonful to gently feed her. Kara couldn't rid herself of a glorious grin as she savoured the serving that he slipped into her mouth. This was definitely the best dessert, ever.


End file.
